A New Beginning
by Ayria Solaris
Summary: Ayria is about to turn of age recently burned her wings and trying not to burn her house down. She meets the king of Ascension City and is now being guarded by a wonderful electric dragon named Strato. She's starting to like him, more than normal. She just hopes he feels the same way.


"Ayria, wake up, you need to get your training done!" my mother called to me from the kitchen. I sighed and growled. "Alright, I'll get up." I replied back and sat at the edge of my bed. It's been over a year since i burned my wings off. I didn't mean to, but when you're a fiery nymph, it's kinda expected. I pulled on some pajama pants and threw on a shirt. I yawned and walked out of my room, headed down the hall towards the kitchen. I smelled waffles and i smiled because my mom's waffles are the best.

"There's my little nymph." my mom smiled and placed a plate of waffles in front of me at the table. I smiled back and grabbed the whipped cream and raspberry syrup. "Thanks mom, how'd you sleep?" my mom was notorious for having bad dreams of my father always setting things on fire. My mom smiled and sighed, leaning against the counter. "Well, i slept pretty great, your father wasn't in my dreams. Which is always a plus." she looked at me told me to eat, so i did.

Time passed while I was training outside our secluded house in the woods. The trees were of course scorched from times that i was pissed off or lost control of my ability. I sat outside quite aways from my house, so i didn't catch it on fire. My mom would've been pissed if i did. I closed my eyes and tried meditating, feeling my power, but i winced and sighed. "Why did i have to scorch off my wings?" i heard a snap of a twig and instantly stood up, watching the tree line.

A figure walked out of the tree line, he looked like a dragon and he had a smile on his face. "I didn't mean to frighten you, but may i ask you a question?" he stood tall, his wings folded behind him. I sighed and kept my guard up. "What is it you want?" i said and crossed my arms. He bowed and stood back up. "The name is Ethan Abyss, the king of Ascension City. I was walking by and noticed you wince when you were meditating. I thought i could help you out." he looked me over and noticed i didn't have wings. I flinched and quickly bowed, seeing how he was king. "I am sorry for my behavior." He scoffed and smiled at me. "Stand up child, I'm laid back, besides I'm not at my kingdom right now." I nodded and stood back up. "My name's Ayria.. Your grace" He smiled and steps closer. "Well, Ayria, don't you have a last name?" i shook my head and sighed. "My mother never told me my last name. She said it would only get me noticed if i kept saying it." Ethan nodded and held out his hand. I took his and we shook hands. "Nice to meet you Ayria."

A couple hours passed, talking about me, my mother, he only asked once about my father and i told him that i never knew my father. Ethan nodded and looked up at me. "Ayria, why don't I have someone keep you safe? Until you get of age?" I smiled and nodded. I never actually met anyone new before. "I'd like that, thank you." Ethan nodded and told me to go tell my mother that I'll be gone for a while. "Be back soon, Ayria. Nothing is safe out there." she told me and i nodded and told her i loved her. She hugged me tight.

Ethan asked if he could pick me up, because we'd be flying there. I told him i don't mind and we flew off towards an unknown city, way up in the sky. He was strong I'll give him that, plus he was funny, always seemed to not take things seriously, but yet serious at the same time. We finally landed at Ascension City, he set me down and, I looked around, amazed at the City. I turned to Ethan and noticed he was calling someone from his Gauntlet.

Sooner or a later a yellow and black dragon landed close to us. I looked him up and down and blushed slightly, obviously because he was cute. "What do you want? And who is she?" the dragon pointed to me and looked at Ethan. "Well, Strato, i think you need something to do, plus she needs someone to protect her because she, well…. Burnt her wings off." Ethan shrugged and walked close to Strato, whispering in his ear. "Besides, you need someone to take your mind off of Rayna." I saw Strato…, i think that's what his name is, tense up and growl lightly. Strato sighed heavily and looked at me, then to the floor. "Fine, I'll protect you. But i'm not happy about this." he turned and walked away, i quickly followed and looked back to Ethan and waved. "By Ethan!" he smiled and waved back.

I trailed Strato from the city, trying to get his attention. He never talked to me even when i was asking him questions. Finally i got so frustrated i snapped at him. " What's your deal?! Why won't you talk to me?" Strato stopped and he hung his head. "It's because I'm being forced to do this. I've been through too much, i don't need someone else dragged into this." He sat down on a nearby bench and put his head in his hands. I sighed and sat next to him. "Is there something you don't like about me?" i asked and looked at him, my mood becoming sad. "No, i just went through something major…. And i don't think i can have someone close to me again." he looked at me and sighed.

"Well, at least let me know your name." i pleaded. He sat up straight and huffed. "The name's Strato Abyss. And yours would be?" i smiled and blushed slightly. "My names Ayria, never knew my last name…" he raised an eyebrow and held out his hand. I took it and we shook hands, he then pulled me into a hug and i was shocked. It's been awhile since i've hugged someone. "It's nice to meet you, officially Strato." Strato smiled and nodded, pulling away. We talked for a little while and he finally noticed my wings. "Hey Ayria, how did you burn your wings off?" i blushed and looked down. "Well, i- uh, heh, funny story." he smiled and leaned back on the bench. " We have a lot of time." i smiled and looked at him. "Well, i was pissed off and i didn't know how to control myself, and somehow i burnt my wings off." he tried hiding a smile and he laughed slightly. "Wow, a fire type managed to burn herself." i growled and sighed. "Fire nymph actually." i snapped my fingers and a flame appeared on my palm. He smiled and shook his head. "Be careful there. I'm an electric type."

It was around 10 or so at night and we were walking around. He took me out to dinner and we laughed about random facts about each other. "Ayria, i think i doubted myself today. You are fun to be around." i smiled and took a drink of Dr. Pepper. "Well, good, because i know you've changed my mind on you." i smiled more and looked at him. He really was cute and he had a funny side to, which is always a plus.

Strato quickly looked up from his fries and smiles wide. "I need to take you some place!" i nearly dropped my fry and squeak. I regained my composure and sighed. "Alright, where to, dragon?" he growled when i just called him 'dragon'. "Well, i have a special place to show you, IF you want to that is." i nodded and finished my dr. pepper. "Then let's go, Strato." he nodded and stood up, paying for the food and we walk outside. He spreads his wings wide and holds out his hand. "You ready? Plus i want you to cover your eye when we take off." i roll my eyes and he picks me up. I smile and cover my eyes, instantly feeling wind rush past me. I wanted to look so badly, but it was a surprise, i couldn't ruin it.

The wind stops rushing around me and Strato smiles. "Keep your eyes covered and closed. We're not quite there yet." i giggled and smiled. "Alright, fine" he lightly touched my waist and we walked closer to something. I heard water running and it smelled amazing, i wanted so badly to open my eyes. Strato smiles and we stop walking. "Alright, you can open your eyes." I move my hands away and i see a fountain, surrounded by a beautiful garden. I cover my mouth with my hands and my knees nearly give way. "Oh, Strato! It's beautiful." Strato smiles and hugs me tight. "Well, Ayria, you needed something special done for you. And besides Ascension City's Fountain is one of the beautiful wonders we have here." We walk to the edge of the fountain, i look up and smile wide. "Wait a minute, i think it's missing something." Strato smiles and claps his hands, forcing energy through the fountain and colors shine through it. I look up amazed and smiling.

After talking and having a great time at the fountain, Strato thinks and then look at me. "Ayria, would you like me to fix your wings?" I nearly choke on my drink, i look up at him and he smiles lightly back at me. "I-I would love that, so much!" I smile wide and hug him tight, Strato nods and asks me to step into the fountain and lay down. "That seems a bit odd Strato, but… if it works, I'll do it." i lay down in the fountain, the colors turn a bright red and orange color. I close my eyes and feels something grow behind me. I sit up to see Strato smiling at me. "Wow… you're beautiful…" he looks amazed at me and sits on the edge of the fountain, putting his feet in the water. I blush bright red and spread my new wings, an orange and yellow color. They look slight Phoenix like, but I'm just happy i have them back. "Thank you Strato… " i hug him tight and smiles. "Ayria, i would never think about saying this… but you really look beautiful, an-and i can help you regain your strength for your wings. I-if you want." Strato's clearly blushing. I caress his cheek and make him look at me. "That would mean a lot to me, Strato."

Strato smiles and nods. "But, not tonight. We'll save that for another night." i nod and smiles, thinking while sitting next to him on the fountain. I move my legs around in the water and think. "Strato… can… can i do something?" Strato looked at my blushing face and nods. "Sure, as long as we're not getting hurt, we're fine." I nod and look down and thinks more. I look up at him and smile. "But… close your eyes." Strato raises an eyebrow and then rolls his eyes and closes his eyes. I sigh and nods, now if i can pull this off… I lean closer to Strato, and intertwines my fingers in his. I look up at him and softly kisses him. Strato flinches and sighs, kissing me back. He pulls away first and is obviously flustered. "W-what was that?" I blush brighter and looks down. I knew i shouldn't have done that… "I-I wanted to thank you in a different way…." i look away and he caresses my cheek, making me look at him. He smiles and rests his forehead against mine. "I didn't say i didn't like it. I was still surprised, thats for sure, but… wow." I blush more and hug him tightly. Good… he didn't think it was weird…

The night finishes off with Strato flying me home. He talks about a few things and how surprised he really was about me kissing him. Maybe I do like him and think of him more than a friend now. I just hope he thinks the same way. We land at my porch and he sets me down and rubs the back of his neck. I smile and giggle. "What? Scared of something?" I blush and hug him tight. "No, just.. I need to keep you safe and I can't do that if i'm not with you." I smile and nods. I open the front door, dragging him inside and sneaking him into my room. "Just… be quiet, make yourself at home." i go to look where my mom was. She was still in the kitchen, but washing some dishes. I sigh happily and walk in there. "Hey mom, " she looks at me and smiles. "Hey Ayria, how was your day? And what about that Dragon you brought home?" i flinched and blushed. Crap… she knew…

"How, how did you know?!" i stammered, starting to become flustered in the face. My mom smiled and went back to finishing up dishes. "Well, my dear, if he walked quieter, it'd be better. But, since you've dragged a dragon into your room, you might as well introduce us." i sighed and nodded, walking back into my room and sighs. Strato looks at my funny and chuckles. "So, she noticed?" i nod in response and take his hand leading him to the kitchen. My mom looks up and smiles wide. "Well, he is quite tall. But, are you able to make yourself, you know, human sized?" Strato chuckles and transforms himself into his human form. "That better?" my mom smiled and shrugs, drying her hands. "You're still tall, but at least you're not knocking picture frames down."

Strato chuckles and nods. I smile and sigh, maybe they can get along. "You must be Ayria's mother, i'm Strato Abyss, son to Ethan, the king of Ascension City." my jaw nearly drops and my mom bows. "Nice to meet you, Strato. I hope you two had fun today. " I and Strato both nodded and smiled at eachother. My mom watched us and shook her head, smiling. "Hey mom, is he ok to stay over? Ethan gave him the order to make sure i was ok, since i'll be coming of age in a few days." my mom nodded and looked away. Her face seemed sad and worried. "Yes, he's ok to stay here." i smiled, but began to worry about my mother…

Strato and I walked back to my room and we sat on my bed, talking and practically cuddling. He was messing with my hair, trying not to burn himself of course. I looked at Strato and sighed. "I still wonder who my father is, specially how my mom's a water nymph, and I'm guessing my dad's a fire type. I still find that odd though… " strato nods. "Genes can be weird, especially if your dad is a major person… that gene takes over your mother's gene." i sighed and buried my face in his chest. We fell asleep together like that, him having his arms around me, keeping me safe. I kept us warm, even if we used my blankets. It felt right… I felt safe, and I just hoped he felt the same towards me.


End file.
